


Vixen

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a prompt for OQ sexy times where a drunk!Regina tells Robin he’s a sexy fox. So I decided to flip it a little bit. Did you know a vixen is a female fox? Sounds a lot like our Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vixen

The ice clinked against Regina’s crystal tumbler as she took a sip. The Glenlivet smoothly went down her throat, the taste resting on her tongue, reminding her of Robin. A rough ride hidden in a smoky, woodsy package.

Although the room was dimly lit, she noticed Robin’s eyes locked on her neck, as he watched her enjoy her libation. He seemed to be enthralled with the way her skin moved as the liquid heated her from the inside out.

“Do you see something you like?” Regina purred in a husky, sex-filled tone. Her voice had dropped a couple of octaves as the whiskey worked to ease the tension that accompanied her daily. “I know I do.”

Robin’s brow quirked up at her flirtation. His Regina was a sensual creature by nature, surrounding herself with luxury. Everything in her world was designed to entice your senses. Black and white served as a bold backdrop to showcase items of vivid reds and deep blues. Textiles in Regina’s world were heavy, and opulent; sleek and soft. She dressed herself in fabrics that flowed with her body, another aspect of her life in which she was in complete control. Her world was built to provide comfort; solace found in things where none had ever been found in people. But beneath the trappings, he knew Regina was rarely at peace. But, this Regina, the one with fire in her eyes and love on her lips was free of burden.

“As a matter of fact, I do see something I like. Some _things_ I like. I’m having quite the difficult time decided what I like the most.” As Robin spoke, he circled the piano to stand in front of Regina, reaching down to remove her glass and set it aside. Her eyes lifted to meet his, her lips slightly parting as she awaited his next move. Once free of her drink, Robin coasted his hand across Regina’s neck, letting his fingers get lost in her hair for a moment. Using a bit more pressure than usual, he tilted her head to expose her neck to him, a subtle sign of surrender. “But…I think I found the winner.”

Robin’s lips met Regina’s pulse point and a shiver worked through her as she became aware that he had placed a bit of ice in his mouth creating a shocking mixture of heated lips and chilled breath. The moan that erupted from her was weighted with arousal, coming from deep within her body. Trails of water began to trickle down her neck and travel across her sternum, following the curve of her breast, getting caught in the lace of her bustier. Robin used his tongue to lap at her skin, making her cooled flesh and nipples bead up at the dual sensation.  

His other hand cupped her breast in a tight grip, kneading it in the same erotic rhythm he used to suck Regina’s exposed collar. It was during their first real moment of intimacy that Robin learned Regina liked her sex with a bite, one he was more than willing to provide. She loved the feeling of teeth against her skin and sharp tugs on her hair. She relished in feeling the slight discomfort of a stone wall against her back and a hard floor underneath her knees. It was a direct contrast to her public persona who seemed to revel in all things that made life…soft. No, not soft. Easy. The rest of Regina’s life was designed to simulate ease, but not sex. Regina liked her love making as taxing as possible.

Robin found that he did as well.

Regina’s hands lifted to circle his wrist in a tight hold as a symphony of sounds fell from her lips. Each one sent a jolt of lust to his cock, making it hard to concentrate. Robin slowly lifted Regina up to clear a space on the piano bench for him. He turned her around to expose the zipper on her tight skirt. Robin undressed Regina without finesse, tugging her skirt down and rucking her shirt up and over her head, leaving her standing in front of him clad in black lace and nothing else.

“Oh, lovely, look at all of this skin for me to love.” Robin’s hands traced down Regina’s arms to land on her wrist, encircling the delicate bones and guided her hands to the hem of her panties, letting her know he wanted them off. Regina took the moment to slowly peel the fabric across her ass, pausing briefly for effect, turning her head to the side to offer Robin a sexy smirk, before bending at the waist to drop the offending item to the ground.   

She found Robin with his back slightly turned to retrieve his and her drinks. After handing her the glass, Robin waited for her to take a sip before bring his tumbler to his lips. She watched as he opened his mouth to collect one more piece of ice. “Turn back around, Regina. I only want you to feel.”   

As she righted herself, she felt Robin’s hands deftly open the snaps on her bustier, gently pushing the garment off her body. Regina felt hands grip her waist, as she was moved onto Robin’s lap. The coarse feeling of his cargo pants against her bare bottom had her squirming in anticipation. She could feel the exposed zipper of his hoodie press against her back, biting her skin provocatively, making her wetter and wetter. The feeling of being fully naked while Robin still had on all of his clothing was heady hit to Regina’s emotions. She felt exposed and raw, but in the most delicious way. She was completely open to him in a way she could never be with anyone else.

Robin pushed her forward slightly and she could hear the tell-tale sounds of his belt and pants being opened. “I’m going to sit you on my cock, darling. You’re going to sit there and take everything I have to offer you. For as long as it takes to get you off.”

As he lifted her up slightly, Regina could feel the head of his cock breach her lips, parting them with a soft but firm pressure. Once she was fully seated, Robin pressed her flush against his back, placing his weight on the piano located behind them, sending a few notes out into the air. Regina’s breast jutted forward at the move, her nipples hard with want and need. Robin’s wet and chilled mouth found the furrow created by her neck and shoulder as his right hand glided down her body leaving a wet trail across her stomach.

Regina’s breath hitched and her pussy clenched at the dual onslaught and she couldn’t help the surprise yelp that left her mouth as the ice met her clit and Robin’s hand cupped her sex, trapping the ice against her.  

“Oh…you are….as sly as a fox, aren’t you.”  

Robin briefly lifted his mouth from his current target to whisper seductively in Regina’s ear, “A vixen needs a fox who can keep up with her.” 


End file.
